All Hallow's Eve
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Amelia wants excitement and true love so she runs from family duties. When she falls ill and is taken in by a noble family their son understands her desire. But what they don't understand is the growing attraction between them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a love for Halloween and the supernatural! Yep I'm one of those people! I hope you enjoy!**

1805~

Amelia set in her father's office, in the little corner chair, while Captain Shawn Harris Michaels talked with Lieutenant Hunter Hearst Helmsley, her soon to be husband. She set glaring at her father and future husband with disgust. Hunter was at least fourteen years her senior but because he was the son to their only ally in the War between the Packs. A war waged between packs of werewolves to not only conquer the other packs but to rule the other packs and the land that went with that title. There were twenty packs in all; the Michaels, Helmsleys, Livingsworth, Hornals, Masons, Lynns, O'Kellys, Hawks, Halloways, and Tensals were the top families that started or got into the war. They rest were mainly older packs that had been around long enough to know wars came and went and to keep their heads low for a time and didn't bother to even make allies or get involved.

The War had gone on longer than most, it was going on its tenth year. She was six when the war started and since then she had been hidden or surrounded by large wolves at all hours of the day and night. She hated that now at sixteen she was just going to be married off without knowing what love was. How could she? The only friend she ever had was Nana her nurse and Molly a Timber Wolf she had found starving as a pup in woods. Molly never left her side in eleven years. And now Molly was bristled and growling low in her throat as she laid her glare on Lieutenant Helmsley. Melia tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it Molly had always known what she was thinking and would react in kind. Her father shot a glare in her direction but ignored her.

"You will have to teach her to behave like a prober wife, Captain." Helmsley shot an angry look in her direction and Molly stood to her few four and half feet.

"Why don't you go to your rooms, child." It was not a question. "And take that beast with you."

Amelia stood without the common bow and was followed from the room by Molly who take a chance to growl back at the two men one last time. Melia heard one of them say something about getting rid of the wolf and she let a snarled growl escape her throat. How dare they even say they were going to take her wolf? Molly nudged her hand and she apparently pet her head. Amelia sighed as she spotted Gray her number one bodyguard around the corner. She made a split decision she crawled out of the window, Molly not far behind.

She ran as fast as her human legs could take her, she couldn't risk them seeing her wolf form. A solid black wolf with green eyes would stand out against the browns of the woods. They would see her before she could think about it so she ran as human, her black hair getting tousled around her face in the low hanging branches. She stopped and pulled her ribbon off her dress using it to tie her hair at the back of her head.

"Molly go! Leave me now! Find me later, girl." She knew Molly would understand and hugged her neck. "Go!"

She could hide better without the almost five foot tall wolf. Once she watched her friend run to the south she took off once more to the east. She had no doubt the wolf would find her sometime soon and Molly knew how to take care of herself just fine when she needed too. Amelia ran until her lungs burned from the cold and her legs were in so much pain she could barely stand. She knew they would be on alert looking for her by now but she couldn't go any longer. She spotted a cave and limped her way to it. It was warm and dry at least. She would rest and then move on.

Amelia was woken by something licking her. She growled to scare the critter away but the licking continued so she opened her eyes to a pair of gold ones staring at her. Molly. Amelia wondered the time but judging from the darkness outside the cave it was late.

"Oh Molly stop that." She patted the spot beside her. The beast didn't lay down instead she snapped and whined. "What? It's too dark. Wait they think I'll stay in human form and only travel during the day. Molly you're a genius!"

Amelia stripped herself only to notice blood on her sleeve it wasn't hers. She looked at the wolf's paws. They were cracked and bleeding from the running she had endured that day. She couldn't stay but she could use her dress for bandages for Molly. She ripped the dress to shreds then cushioned and wrapped Molly's paws. After she made sure it would stay she shifted, Instead of a sixteen year old girl a black wolf with the most intense green eyes stood in her place. Melia shook her head and took off. She heard Molly's foot falls next to her. They ran until dawn and found a barn they could hide in.

"Good girl." Amelia praised the wolf on her find after shifting back to human. "We'll rest here."

Hours later Good mansion~

"No, Father! It is a ridiculous idea! Why should I have to marry so soon? We both know, minus the chance of burning alive, decapitation, or a blade through my heart, I'm going to live if not forever a very long time. I see no reason to marry at eighteen."

"Jonathan!" His mother balked. "You must marry now. Yes you will live a long life but a boy at your age and stature needs to be wedded to a proper girl, a lady of class and wealth."

"Oh mother! Please! Just stop." He stood from the breakfast table. "If you can find a girl of both wealth and class then I will marry her. But until then let it go. I will not marry Sonia and that is final. Father says I am a man who can make his own choices then I'm making one now."

Lorde and Lady Good stared at each other both silently cursing the day their son had turned eighteen. It had only been a few days, where had they gone wrong? They ate their meal in silent contemplation as they heard the heavy front door slam shut.

"No I won't! They can forget about me marrying that horrid tramp. If I want to ruin my reputation then I will but a women will not." Jon muttered to himself as he walked into the barn. "Barron."

"Yes sir!" The smallish boy stood at attention. "Would you like me to saddle Toga for you?"

"No friend. I just need a pair of ears to listen."

"Aye Jon I have two that work fine." Barron smiled. Jon and him had grown up together and were the best of friends when they didn't have to pretend to be Lorde Jonathan Good and Barron the Stable Boy.

Jon got half way through his story when he heard a soft growl coming from the opposite side of the barn. "What are earth?"

"I didn't hear anything, Jon." Of course he wouldn't Jon had barely heard it.

"I heard a growl."

"Maybe a raccoon or fox holed up for the night." Barron offered.

Jon listened again and heard shallow breathing from the loft area. He stood and cautiously walked to that side. He heard another low warning growl and stopped he knew if he could growl the animal would either run away or cower to him but he couldn't with Barron in the barn with him.

"Hey old friend go fetch my gun, will ya?" Barron ran off to the main house. "Okay beast either show yourself or bugger off." He growled a warning growl and a Timber wolf stepped out from her hiding place.

Molly raised her haggles at the werewolf. She knew their sent after years of living with them. She had tried to wake Amelia but couldn't so she had laid by her side until she heard the man come in. She feared for her friend and master yet knew instinctively Amelia was in trouble. Her raised haggles were only a warning and the look in the human's eyes said he understood.

"What is this? A wolf?" Jon stood amazed. When she retreated he followed. "Come here girl. You're…"

He stopped in his tracks when he seen the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. She was small but not too small with black hair flowing out across her makeshift pillow, her skin was creamy white but ashen. But why? And her breasts…her breasts were bare to the whole world. Jon stood with his mouth agape when Barron come up beside him.

"Jon? Are you…Oh dear a girl? And a very large wolf!" He raised the gun to his shoulder.

"No!" Jon said grabbing the gun. "It's the girl's I believe. She is who I heard growling. But all this talking should have woken the girl." Jon took a step closer and Molly growled. He stopped and kneeled down reaching out his hand. "I only want to help her, girl. Will you let me?" Molly laid down to show she understood. "Good girl." He pet her head.

Jon took off his coat he felt jealous that Barron was looking at her body. Jealous? Why should he be jealous it wasn't as if she was his mate or anything, he didn't even know her. He played the thought through his mind. He touched her face and pulled his hand away.

"What is the matter, Jon?" Barron asked still mindful of the wolf.

"She burning hot, Barron." Jon picked the girl up. "It must be the cold and the fact that she is naked. She must be ill."

Jon walked as fast as he could as Barron pranced to keep up. At the door Molly stood still. Barron looked back seeing a look that could only be fear and worry in the large wolf's eyes. "Come on in out of the cold, wolf."

She trotted in then caught Amelia's scent and trotted in that direction. Smart wolf, Barron thought. He called for a maid once they reached a guest bedroom. Jon laid the girl on the bed and tucked her under the heavy winter blankets. He soothed her long hair from her face and stared at her, willing her to open her eyes.

"Jonathan?" He heard his mother.

"In here Mother." He called. "Hey Wolf lay down no one is going to hurt your master."

Molly did as told at the foot of the bed. Lady Good walked in and screamed almost fainting. Jon rolled his eyes, this was no time for dramatics. He father raced to the room.

"What is this about?"

"Father. Mother." How was he going to explain this? "We, Barron and I, were in the barn and I heard a growl. Then I found these two. The girl is burning hot and the wolf, I think is hers and very protective."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia woke with a start. Where was she? She inhaled to get a sense for her surroundings. It smelled clean not like the hay she had fallen asleep on. They had found her! She opened her eyes and jumped off the surface she had been on.

"Whoa!" Came a voice behind her.

She spun around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jon. I found you and the wolf in my family's barn."

"Molly? Where is she? Where am I for that matter?" She put her hands on her hips.

"She's outside at the moment. And you are at Good Manor."

"Good Manor?"

"Yes. It is my family's estate. What is your name, girl?"

"Oh. How did I get here, in this house?" She was suddenly painfully aware his gaze was locked on her. "And my name is Am…Amie." She lied.

She didn't want to give him her real name. She was afraid he would know her name and take her to her father. Yes, she knew the boy in front of her was a fellow werewolf. All werewolves could smell and identify each other just by smell alone. This helped when they were running or hunting as a pack.

He cocked his head. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not." She wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Yes you are. I know what you are and I also know you know what I am. I also can hear your heart, Little Wolf and you are lying." He stood from his seat.

God, he's so tall. And good looking! Not in a classical handsome way but there was something about him she found utterly attractive. She caught herself trailing her eyes over his body and then reached his eyes. He was watching her with the most intense blue stare. Her breath caught.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for ogling him not for lying.

"Then tell me your name."

She sighed. "It's Amelia. Amelia Elizabeth Michaels."

She waited for him to recognize her name but he didn't. "Well hello Amelia."

"You don't know my sir name?" she didn't know whether to be confused or relived.

"No should I?"

She laughed. It just burst from her. "My family is a top member of the Pack Nations."

"Oh, I see. Well while I've heard of the Pack Nations my family is a part of them."

"Not a part?" She didn't understand. She knew there were others like her here, she was speaking with one. How could they not be in the Nations?

"No. Where do you think you are? The Nation doesn't span this far."

"Where am I?" She was suddenly painfully aware she only had on thin night gown and he was caressing her with his eyes.

"Winchester. Where are you from?"

This conversation went on for a few more minutes. They played a back and forth game of questions until there was a knock on the door. A women with mousy brown hair wearing a maid's uniform opened the door and escorted a large man in an expensive suit in. Well, Amelia thought, that was rude. Jon introduced Dr. Marks as well as the little maid, Joanna. The doctor seem surprised that she was up or even awake, for that matter.

"My dear, you've been suffering from extreme exposure. You should still be in bed." He tried to grab her arm but she jerked away. "Sorry, but please lye back down."

She sighed and did as she was told. Truth was she was rather tired. If that was because of the illness or because she'd traveled so far without stop she didn't know. She crawled onto the soft down mattress and laid her head back against the pillows. Dr. Marks did a quick check and then left. Joanna fussed at Jon in the corner during the exam. When the doctor reported she would be fine, Jon sighed with relief, she would bet money it was so she could leave. She knew wealthy people and they did not like to share. No matter how nice or handsome they were.

"I'm sorry to leave you but I must go see my father." Jon said.

He left her alone until the maid, Joann, came in with clothes. She told her to dress and meet the family in the dining hall. Amelia didn't like the maid and she could tell the feeling was mutual. She dressed and found her way to the dining hall. The men stood and she seen there where two women, one older and one not much older than her. The younger one was wishing Amelia would keel over by the look on her face.

"Please come sit." Jon held out a chair next to him. "Amelia this is Lorde Jonathan Good the fourth, Lady Kathleen Good, and Miss Sonia Lotheran. Father Mother, Sonia this is Miss Amelia Michaels. Our impromptu guest.

They all said their pleasantries and then began to eat Lorde Good asking questions between mouthfuls. She answered as best she could. She was shocked to find he had actually heard of her family, seeing how his son had not. He told her that his family had been in the Nation but left years back. They separated after they ate, she went to the library while the others went to different wings of the house.

Jon and Sonia went for the evening walk they went on every night after dinner. She held on to his arm a little tighter tonight and it annoyed him somewhat. He was deep in thought when he felt someone watching him. He looked up at the window on the third story. He seen her setting in the window, she must be in the library, he thought.

She seen him looking at her and she looked away. Don't be a creeper, she thought, chiding herself. She went back to her book. He finished his and Sonia's walk and escorted Sonia back to her rooms. He walked up the stairs to the third floor, where his rooms were or so he told himself. He walked past the library and heard her sigh loudly. She sounded a little annoyed. He decided to go in.

"What is the matter?" Jon said drawing her attention from where she stood at the top of the shelf ladder. "Oh God! Why are you up there?"

She rolled her eyes and climbed down. "I wanted a book but even from the top I'm still too short."

"Oh well you could have called someone."

She looked him dead in the eye. "I am not helpless. Thank you." She stomped from the room.

"Hey! Wait!" He followed her out. Grabbing her arm he spun her around. "I didn't say you were. I just meant…well since you couldn't reach it you could have asked if someone could help."

Before she could say anything Sonia walked up the stairs. She shot a glare at his hands on Amelia's shoulders and sighed angrily. She stomped past them and Jon sighed letting Amelia go. Amelia just stared after Sonia.

"What is her issue?"

"She is supposed to be my fiancé. But I'm not marrying anyone and she knows this. She's upset about it as is my family. But that is for another time. Let's get you to your rooms, shall we?" They walked down the hall in the opposite direction from Sonia. Jon stopped at her door. "Good night." He started to lean toward her but stopped and turned away.

"Good night." She called from her door.

Had he leaned into her? What am I thinking? He thought. She's only been here two day and has only been awake one out of the two. Jesus man get your brain back up stairs. He shook his head as he walking into his bedroom. He couldn't name the feeling he had when he was near her, he'd never felt it before. He fell back on his bed pondering his thoughts. He awoke sometime latter to men shouting out side.

"What on earth?" He set up and listened. He could hear wolves mixed with the men's shouts.

Oh god, he thought, the war Melia had talked about was at his front door. Then he heard it, a scream of pure terror and pain. He jumped out of bed and was down the stairs before Barron, who had just opened the front door, could call his name.

"Dear God, man! What the hell is going on?"

"Jon, wolves! And…and men turning into wolves. Oh my god! True monsters!" Barron looked close to passing out.

Jon didn't have time to consul his friend as they heard another scream and horses. He pushed passed Barron and ran out to stand in the lawn beside his father. He assessed the situation, there were at least two hundred werewolves, but from different packs standing in front of him.

"Father?"

His father ignored him to speak with the Alpha that was in front of him. "Michaels I don't give a damn if she is your child! That girl is staying with me!"

"You dare defy a fellow pack alpha's demands? Amelia will come with my men."

Jon stepped in front of his father. "She will stay here. Now tell them to unhand her." His voice was calm. Amelia cried out as one of men holding her struck her face. Jon growled, he could feel his rage building. "Let her go." His voice was almost a whisper.

Why was he getting so angry? Yes, he hated men who were abusive but he barely knew this girl. There was no reason why he should be fighting the urge to rip apart the next person who hurts her. He looked at her tears mixed with blood. He growled low and his father put his hand on his shoulder. He stopped growling and walked to the men holding Amelia.

"What are you doing? Jon, please don't." She begged. She had already seen one friend killed by these monsters she couldn't handle another. She let out a small whimper when she looked at Molly's breathless body.

Jon ignored her. "You can do this the easy way or I can rip your throats out. Either way I really don't care." He heard wolves growl behind him.

"Call off your mutts, Michaels!" Lorde Good yelled at the other alpha.

Jon didn't wait to hear Shawn's answer. He turned and shifted all at the same time. His clothes shredded and in their wake stood a massive white wolf. He attacked managing to take out four before he noticed a smaller black wolf attaching itself to the throat of a much larger gray wolf. He stopped and stared, where did the small wolf come from and why was it helping him? The small female met his eyes, it was her, Amelia. Her green eyes were unmistakable.

"Enough!" Shawn shouted just as one of his wolves lunged at Amelia.

Jon shifted back to human and gripping the wolf by the throat and tossed him away from Amelia. He stared at her. Why the hell was a feeling of the need to protect but also a fierce pride?

"I don't give a damn! Amelia Elizabeth come here!"

She took a breath and ducked her head. Jon watched her go and then followed. She looked back and they locked eyes again. A silent vow passed between them at that moment that would bond them together forever.

"Amelia Elizabeth Michaels you are no longer my daughter. Never contacted my pack ever again." With that Shawn turned and walked away his wolves followed, some carrying their dead and wounded.


End file.
